Configuration
Here is a RAW config (up to date as of v1.3) # To see a commented version of this config, go to the wiki configuration page! config: # ------------- Plugin Configuration ----------------- # What prefix do you want on your broadcast messages? # Set it below in the quotations. title: 'PixelmonGym' # This plugin enabled's a few messages to be sent to players joining to help them get started with this plugin. # Example: Type "/gym list" to see what gyms are open! # If you want to disable these, set the below to "False". joinmessage: 'True' # If you have JoinMessage set to "True", # What few join messages do you want? # Set them below! joinmessage1: 'Type "/gym list" to see what gyms are open!' joinmessage2: 'Type "/gym leaders" to see which gym leaders are online!' joinmessage3: 'Type "/gym" to see what other gym commands are available!' # Is gym healing allowed on the server? (/gym heal, heals the gym leaders pokemon at any time) # They can not heal other players pokemon. Only there own. gymhealing: 'True' # Do you want the scoreboard feature at all? # Set to "False" if you do not want the scoreboard feature. scoreboard: 'True' # Do you want people to be given a badge showcase item at all? # If not then set to false, if so then set to true. enableshowcase: 'False' # Do you want the user to be added to a certain group? For example "Gym Leader". # If you do, when you do /pixelgym addleader (username) it will add them to the GymLeader group # and will then give them the specific pixelgym.gym# or pixelgym.e4# that they require. # However, if you want the gym leaders to be given both pixelgym.leader and pixelgym.gym#, set this to "False". enablegroup: 'False' # This is the group name you want to add them to, the group must already exist within your permissions plugin. globalgroupname: 'GymLeader' # This is the same as gym leader group, however it is for the Elite 4 members. globale4groupname: 'Elite4' # If you want the plugin to give your gym leaders the pokemon that you configure below for each gym, set this to "True". # However, if you want to give your gym leaders there pokemon manually, set to "False". # These pokemon will be given during the same command as /pixelgym addleader (username) . giveleaderpokemon: 'True' # ------------- Prestige Configuration ----------------- # # This section is for configuring the prestige system of the plugin. # How many gym's are required to be beaten before prestiging prestige_req: 8 # How much is the player that is prestiging going to be paid? (Requires Vault) prestige_pay: 1000 # ------------- Gym Configuration ----------------- # NOTE: Make sure you set up the TM's in extra.yml or in game with /gym addtm gym#. With the corrosponding TM in your hand to be added to the random # TM collection. # In the gym configuration there are 32 Gym's to be configured. # These include; # The Specific Gym name # The Gym broadcast colour # If you want the gym to be enabled or disabled (9-32 are disabled by default) # What level cap each gym is (Show in /gym list) # And 5 Rules per gym. (Seen in /gym rules ) # Do you want all players to hear a firework sound when anyone wins a gym badge? # Set to true if you do, set to false if you do not. gymsound: True # Do you want challengers to pay a fee when they join a gym? # They will only be charged if they get pulled into the gym (when the gym leader does /gym next gym# # If you want this, set to true. Otherwise set to False. gymfee: 'False' # If you use the gym fee, how much do you want them to pay? # This is using your economy plugin. (/pay (player) (amount)) gymfeeamount: 100 # Only just installed the plugin? Want to allow players to redeem physical badges to virtual badges themselves? # Then set this to "True", users need the badge in there hand whilst doing /gym redeem. enableredeem: False # If you have enableredeem enabled and want to remove the players physical badge upon using /gym redeem # Then set this to true. However if you want them to keep the physical badge for display, set to "False". # WARNING!! Letting them keep the physical badge suggests they may let fellow players redeem virtual badges with it. takebadge: True # This setting should be kept/set to true if you want people to rank through gym's in a structured order. # For example 1-8. # Set it to false if you want people to be able to join gym's in any order. gymrequire: True # Here is the first gym config, along with a guide on each part; # This is the name of the gym. # Put the desired name of the gym in the Quotations () gym1: 'Rock' # This is what colour the gym will be shown as in chat and on the scoreboard. # This is controlled by colour codes, found at the minecraft wiki. They must include a "&" sign. # The default colour of gym1 is &7. Which is grey. This suits the default gym1 name "Rock". gym1colour: '&7' # Do you want gym1 to be enabled at all? (By default gym1 - gym8 are enabled, the rest are disabled) # Set to 'False' if you don't want it to be enabled. gym1enabled: 'True' # This is the ItemID for the gym1 badge (pixelmon item), this will need to be changed to the according itemID. # It is set to boulder badge by default. You will have to change each gym's itemID. gym1badge: pixelmon:boulder_badge # What level cap is the gym? This will show on /gym list # Type the gym's level cap in the quotations below () gym1lvlcap: '25' # Specific gym cooldown time upon the challenger loosing the gym in minutes gym1cooldowntime: 120 # Using /pixelgym addleader now has a built in ability to add pokemon to the gym leader that you set here. # This must be enabled above in the global config section. # First you have the Pokemon name, this must be spelled 100% correctly to work. # Then the pokemon level to give, which is choosable per pokemon you give to the leader. # If a gym only has a team of 3 pokemon like the first gym, just leave the extra pokemon quotes empty. gym1poke1: 'Tirtouga' gym1poke1lvl: '25' gym1poke2: 'Cranidos' gym1poke2lvl: '25' gym1poke3: 'Golem' gym1poke3lvl: '25' gym1poke4: '' gym1poke4lvl: '25' gym1poke5: '' gym1poke5lvl: '25' gym1poke6: '' gym1poke6lvl: '25' # What rules do you want for this gym? (No specific Pokemon types? No Potions? Etc...) # Write your 5 desired rules in the quotations below ('') gym1rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym1 Goes here' gym1rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym1 Goes here' gym1rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym1 Goes here' gym1rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym1 Goes here' gym1rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym1 Goes here' # The below 32 gym's and elite 4 configs work the exact same as the above one. gym2: 'Grass' gym2colour: '&2' gym2badge: pixelmon:rainbow_badge gym2enabled: 'True' gym2lvlcap: '35' gym2cooldowntime: 100 gym2poke1: 'Tangela' gym2poke1lvl: '35' gym2poke2: 'Grovyle' gym2poke2lvl: '35' gym2poke3: 'Leafeon' gym2poke3lvl: '35' gym2poke4: 'Weepinbell' gym2poke4lvl: '35' gym2poke5: '' gym2poke5lvl: '35' gym2poke6: '' gym2poke6lvl: '35' gym2rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym2 Goes here' gym2rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym2 Goes here' gym2rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym2 Goes here' gym2rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym2 Goes here' gym2rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym2 Goes here' gym3: 'Flying' gym3colour: '&b' gym3badge: pixelmon:zephyr_badge gym3enabled: 'True' gym3lvlcap: '45' gym3cooldowntime: 60 gym3poke1: 'Spearow' gym3poke1lvl: '45' gym3poke2: 'Pidgeotto' gym3poke2lvl: '45' gym3poke3: 'Pidgeot' gym3poke3lvl: '45' gym3poke4: 'Fearow' gym3poke4lvl: '45' gym3poke5: '' gym3poke5lvl: '45' gym3poke6: '' gym3poke6lvl: '45' gym3rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym3 Goes here' gym3rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym3 Goes here' gym3rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym3 Goes here' gym3rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym3 Goes here' gym3rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym3 Goes here' gym4: 'Poison' gym4colour: '&5' gym4badge: pixelmon:soul_badge gym4enabled: 'True' gym4lvlcap: '55' gym4cooldowntime: 60 gym4poke1: 'Arbok' gym4poke1lvl: '55' gym4poke2: 'Muk' gym4poke2lvl: '55' gym4poke3: 'Nidorino' gym4poke3lvl: '55' gym4poke4: 'Nidoking' gym4poke4lvl: '55' gym4poke5: '' gym4poke5lvl: '55' gym4poke6: '' gym4poke6lvl: '55' gym4rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym4 Goes here' gym4rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym4 Goes here' gym4rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym4 Goes here' gym4rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym4 Goes here' gym4rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym4 Goes here' gym5: 'Psychic' gym5colour: '&d' gym5badge: pixelmon:marsh_badge gym5enabled: 'True' gym5lvlcap: '65' gym5cooldowntime: 60 gym5poke1: 'Kadabra' gym5poke1lvl: '65' gym5poke2: 'Hypno' gym5poke2lvl: '65' gym5poke3: 'Slowbro' gym5poke3lvl: '65' gym5poke4: 'Claydol' gym5poke4lvl: '65' gym5poke5: 'Alakazam' gym5poke5lvl: '65' gym5poke6: '' gym5poke6lvl: '65' gym5rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym5 Goes here' gym5rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym5 Goes here' gym5rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym5 Goes here' gym5rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym5 Goes here' gym5rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym5 Goes here' gym6: 'Fire' gym6colour: '&c' gym6badge: pixelmon:volcano_badge gym6enabled: 'True' gym6lvlcap: '75' gym6cooldowntime: 60 gym6poke1: 'Vulpix' gym6poke1lvl: '75' gym6poke2: 'Charmander' gym6poke2lvl: '75' gym6poke3: 'Arcanine' gym6poke3lvl: '75' gym6poke4: 'Ninetales' gym6poke4lvl: '75' gym6poke5: 'Charizard' gym6poke5lvl: '75' gym6poke6: '' gym6poke6lvl: '75' gym6rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym6 Goes here' gym6rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym6 Goes here' gym6rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym6 Goes here' gym6rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym6 Goes here' gym6rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym6 Goes here' gym7: 'Water' gym7colour: '&9' gym7badge: pixelmon:cascade_badge gym7enabled: 'True' gym7lvlcap: '85' gym7cooldowntime: 60 gym7poke1: 'Squirtle' gym7poke1lvl: '85' gym7poke2: 'Prinplup' gym7poke2lvl: '85' gym7poke3: 'Lapras' gym7poke3lvl: '85' gym7poke4: 'Gyarados' gym7poke4lvl: '85' gym7poke5: 'Wailord' gym7poke5lvl: '85' gym7poke6: 'Blastoise' gym7poke6lvl: '85' gym7rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym7 Goes here' gym7rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym7 Goes here' gym7rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym7 Goes here' gym7rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym7 Goes here' gym7rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym7 Goes here' gym8: 'Normal' gym8colour: '&7' gym8badge: pixelmon:plain_badge gym8enabled: 'True' gym8lvlcap: '95' gym8cooldowntime: 60 gym8poke1: 'Raticate' gym8poke1lvl: '95' gym8poke2: 'Lickitung' gym8poke2lvl: '95' gym8poke3: 'Persian' gym8poke3lvl: '95' gym8poke4: 'Eevee' gym8poke4lvl: '95' gym8poke5: 'Tauros' gym8poke5lvl: '95' gym8poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym8poke6lvl: '95' gym8rule1: 'Your First Rule for gym8 Goes here' gym8rule2: 'Your Second Rule for gym8 Goes here' gym8rule3: 'Your Third Rule for gym8 Goes here' gym8rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for gym8 Goes here' gym8rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for gym8 Goes here' gym9: 'Various' gym9colour: '&1' gym9badge: pixelmon:earth_badge gym9enabled: 'False' gym9lvlcap: '10' gym9cooldowntime: 60 gym9poke1: 'Raticate' gym9poke1lvl: '95' gym9poke2: 'Lickitung' gym9poke2lvl: '95' gym9poke3: 'Persian' gym9poke3lvl: '95' gym9poke4: 'Eevee' gym9poke4lvl: '95' gym9poke5: 'Tauros' gym9poke5lvl: '95' gym9poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym9poke6lvl: '95' gym9rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym9 Goes here' gym9rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym9 Goes here' gym9rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym9 Goes here' gym9rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym9 Goes here' gym9rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym9 Goes here' gym10: 'Flying' gym10colour: '&2' gym10badge: pixelmon:feather_badge gym10enabled: 'False' gym10lvlcap: '20' gym10cooldowntime: 60 gym10poke1: 'Raticate' gym10poke1lvl: '95' gym10poke2: 'Lickitung' gym10poke2lvl: '95' gym10poke3: 'Persian' gym10poke3lvl: '95' gym10poke4: 'Eevee' gym10poke4lvl: '95' gym10poke5: 'Tauros' gym10poke5lvl: '95' gym10poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym10poke6lvl: '95' gym10rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym10 Goes here' gym10rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym10 Goes here' gym10rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym10 Goes here' gym10rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym10 Goes here' gym10rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym10 Goes here' gym11: 'Bug' gym11colour: '&3' gym11badge: pixelmon:hive_badge gym11enabled: 'False' gym11lvlcap: '40' gym11cooldowntime: 60 gym11poke1: 'Raticate' gym11poke1lvl: '95' gym11poke2: 'Lickitung' gym11poke2lvl: '95' gym11poke3: 'Persian' gym11poke3lvl: '95' gym11poke4: 'Eevee' gym11poke4lvl: '95' gym11poke5: 'Tauros' gym11poke5lvl: '95' gym11poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym11poke6lvl: '95' gym11rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym11 Goes here' gym11rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym11 Goes here' gym11rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym11 Goes here' gym11rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym11 Goes here' gym11rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym11 Goes here' gym12: 'Normal' gym12colour: '&4' gym12badge: pixelmon:balance_badge gym12enabled: 'False' gym12lvlcap: '50' gym12cooldowntime: 60 gym12poke1: 'Raticate' gym12poke1lvl: '95' gym12poke2: 'Lickitung' gym12poke2lvl: '95' gym12poke3: 'Persian' gym12poke3lvl: '95' gym12poke4: 'Eevee' gym12poke4lvl: '95' gym12poke5: 'Tauros' gym12poke5lvl: '95' gym12poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym12poke6lvl: '95' gym12rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym12 Goes here' gym12rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym12 Goes here' gym12rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym12 Goes here' gym12rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym12 Goes here' gym12rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym12 Goes here' gym13: 'Ghost' gym13colour: '&5' gym13badge: pixelmon:fog_badge gym13enabled: 'False' gym13lvlcap: '60' gym13cooldowntime: 60 gym13poke1: 'Raticate' gym13poke1lvl: '95' gym13poke2: 'Lickitung' gym13poke2lvl: '95' gym13poke3: 'Persian' gym13poke3lvl: '95' gym13poke4: 'Eevee' gym13poke4lvl: '95' gym13poke5: 'Tauros' gym13poke5lvl: '95' gym13poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym13poke6lvl: '95' gym13rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym13 Goes here' gym13rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym13 Goes here' gym13rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym13 Goes here' gym13rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym13 Goes here' gym13rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym13 Goes here' gym14: 'Fighting' gym14colour: '&6' gym14badge: pixelmon:storm_badge gym14enabled: 'False' gym14lvlcap: '70' gym14cooldowntime: 60 gym14poke1: 'Raticate' gym14poke1lvl: '95' gym14poke2: 'Lickitung' gym14poke2lvl: '95' gym14poke3: 'Persian' gym14poke3lvl: '95' gym14poke4: 'Eevee' gym14poke4lvl: '95' gym14poke5: 'Tauros' gym14poke5lvl: '95' gym14poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym14poke6lvl: '95' gym14rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym14 Goes here' gym14rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym14 Goes here' gym14rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym14 Goes here' gym14rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym14 Goes here' gym14rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym14 Goes here' gym15: 'Steel' gym15colour: '&7' gym15badge: pixelmon:mineral_badge gym15enabled: 'False' gym15lvlcap: '80' gym15cooldowntime: 60 gym15poke1: 'Raticate' gym15poke1lvl: '95' gym15poke2: 'Lickitung' gym15poke2lvl: '95' gym15poke3: 'Persian' gym15poke3lvl: '95' gym15poke4: 'Eevee' gym15poke4lvl: '95' gym15poke5: 'Tauros' gym15poke5lvl: '95' gym15poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym15poke6lvl: '95' gym15rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym15 Goes here' gym15rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym15 Goes here' gym15rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym15 Goes here' gym15rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym15 Goes here' gym15rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym15 Goes here' gym16: 'Ice' gym16colour: '&8' gym16badge: pixelmon:glacier_badge gym16enabled: 'False' gym16lvlcap: '90' gym16cooldowntime: 60 gym16poke1: 'Raticate' gym16poke1lvl: '95' gym16poke2: 'Lickitung' gym16poke2lvl: '95' gym16poke3: 'Persian' gym16poke3lvl: '95' gym16poke4: 'Eevee' gym16poke4lvl: '95' gym16poke5: 'Tauros' gym16poke5lvl: '95' gym16poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym16poke6lvl: '95' gym16rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym16 Goes here' gym16rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym16 Goes here' gym16rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym16 Goes here' gym16rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym16 Goes here' gym16rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym16 Goes here' gym17: 'Dragon' gym17colour: '&9' gym17badge: pixelmon:rising_badge gym17enabled: 'False' gym17lvlcap: '20' gym17cooldowntime: 60 gym17poke1: 'Raticate' gym17poke1lvl: '95' gym17poke2: 'Lickitung' gym17poke2lvl: '95' gym17poke3: 'Persian' gym17poke3lvl: '95' gym17poke4: 'Eevee' gym17poke4lvl: '95' gym17poke5: 'Tauros' gym17poke5lvl: '95' gym17poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym17poke6lvl: '95' gym17rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym17 Goes here' gym17rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym17 Goes here' gym17rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym17 Goes here' gym17rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym17 Goes here' gym17rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym17 Goes here' gym18: 'Fairy' gym18colour: '&d' gym18badge: pixelmon:beacon_badge gym18enabled: 'False' gym18lvlcap: '30' gym18cooldowntime: 60 gym18poke1: 'Raticate' gym18poke1lvl: '95' gym18poke2: 'Lickitung' gym18poke2lvl: '95' gym18poke3: 'Persian' gym18poke3lvl: '95' gym18poke4: 'Eevee' gym18poke4lvl: '95' gym18poke5: 'Tauros' gym18poke5lvl: '95' gym18poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym18poke6lvl: '95' gym18rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym18 Goes here' gym18rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym18 Goes here' gym18rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym18 Goes here' gym18rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym18 Goes here' gym18rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym18 Goes here' gym19: 'Electric' gym19colour: '&e' gym19badge: pixelmon:thunder_badge gym19enabled: 'False' gym19lvlcap: '40' gym19cooldowntime: 60 gym19poke1: 'Raticate' gym19poke1lvl: '95' gym19poke2: 'Lickitung' gym19poke2lvl: '95' gym19poke3: 'Persian' gym19poke3lvl: '95' gym19poke4: 'Eevee' gym19poke4lvl: '95' gym19poke5: 'Tauros' gym19poke5lvl: '95' gym19poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym8poke6lvl: '95' gym19rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym19 Goes here' gym19rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym19 Goes here' gym19rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym19 Goes here' gym19rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym19 Goes here' gym19rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym19 Goes here' gym20: 'Grass' gym20colour: '&2' gym20badge: pixelmon:forest_badge gym20enabled: 'False' gym20lvlcap: '50' gym20cooldowntime: 60 gym20poke1: 'Raticate' gym20poke1lvl: '95' gym20poke2: 'Lickitung' gym20poke2lvl: '95' gym20poke3: 'Persian' gym20poke3lvl: '95' gym20poke4: 'Eevee' gym20poke4lvl: '95' gym20poke5: 'Tauros' gym20poke5lvl: '95' gym20poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym20poke6lvl: '95' gym20rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym20 Goes here' gym20rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym20 Goes here' gym20rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym20 Goes here' gym20rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym20 Goes here' gym20rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym20 Goes here' gym21: 'Poison' gym21colour: '&d' gym21badge: pixelmon:toxic_badge gym21enabled: 'False' gym21lvlcap: '60' gym21cooldowntime: 60 gym21poke1: 'Raticate' gym21poke1lvl: '95' gym21poke2: 'Lickitung' gym21poke2lvl: '95' gym21poke3: 'Persian' gym21poke3lvl: '95' gym21poke4: 'Eevee' gym21poke4lvl: '95' gym21poke5: 'Tauros' gym21poke5lvl: '95' gym21poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym21poke6lvl: '95' gym21rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym21 Goes here' gym21rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym21 Goes here' gym21rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym21 Goes here' gym21rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym21 Goes here' gym21rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym21 Goes here' gym22: 'Psychic' gym22colour: '&5' gym22badge: pixelmon:mind_badge gym22enabled: 'False' gym22lvlcap: '70' gym22cooldowntime: 60 gym22poke1: 'Raticate' gym22poke1lvl: '95' gym22poke2: 'Lickitung' gym22poke2lvl: '95' gym22poke3: 'Persian' gym22poke3lvl: '95' gym22poke4: 'Eevee' gym22poke4lvl: '95' gym22poke5: 'Tauros' gym22poke5lvl: '95' gym22poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym22poke6lvl: '95' gym22rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym22 Goes here' gym22rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym22 Goes here' gym22rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym22 Goes here' gym22rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym22 Goes here' gym22rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym22 Goes here' gym23: 'Fire' gym23colour: '&c' gym23badge: pixelmon:heat_badge gym23enabled: 'False' gym23lvlcap: '80' gym23cooldowntime: 60 gym23poke1: 'Raticate' gym23poke1lvl: '95' gym23poke2: 'Lickitung' gym23poke2lvl: '95' gym23poke3: 'Persian' gym23poke3lvl: '95' gym23poke4: 'Eevee' gym23poke4lvl: '95' gym23poke5: 'Tauros' gym23poke5lvl: '95' gym23poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym23poke6lvl: '95' gym23rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym23 Goes here' gym23rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym23 Goes here' gym23rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym23 Goes here' gym23rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym23 Goes here' gym23rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym23 Goes here' gym24: 'Ground' gym24colour: '&6' gym24badge: pixelmon:quake_badge gym24enabled: 'False' gym24lvlcap: '90' gym24cooldowntime: 60 gym24poke1: 'Raticate' gym24poke1lvl: '95' gym24poke2: 'Lickitung' gym24poke2lvl: '95' gym24poke3: 'Persian' gym24poke3lvl: '95' gym24poke4: 'Eevee' gym24poke4lvl: '95' gym24poke5: 'Tauros' gym24poke5lvl: '95' gym24poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym24poke6lvl: '95' gym24rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym24 Goes here' gym24rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym24 Goes here' gym24rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym24 Goes here' gym24rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym24 Goes here' gym24rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym24 Goes here' gym25: 'Various' gym25colour: '&1' gym25badge: pixelmon:trio_badge gym25enabled: 'False' gym25lvlcap: '10' gym25cooldowntime: 60 gym25poke1: 'Raticate' gym25poke1lvl: '95' gym25poke2: 'Lickitung' gym25poke2lvl: '95' gym25poke3: 'Persian' gym25poke3lvl: '95' gym25poke4: 'Eevee' gym25poke4lvl: '95' gym25poke5: 'Tauros' gym25poke5lvl: '95' gym25poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym25poke6lvl: '95' gym25rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym25 Goes here' gym25rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym25 Goes here' gym25rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym25 Goes here' gym25rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym25 Goes here' gym25rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym25 Goes here' gym26: 'Flying' gym26colour: '&2' gym26badge: pixelmon:jet_badge gym26enabled: 'False' gym26lvlcap: '20' gym26cooldowntime: 60 gym26poke1: 'Raticate' gym26poke1lvl: '95' gym26poke2: 'Lickitung' gym26poke2lvl: '95' gym26poke3: 'Persian' gym26poke3lvl: '95' gym26poke4: 'Eevee' gym26poke4lvl: '95' gym26poke5: 'Tauros' gym26poke5lvl: '95' gym26poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym26poke6lvl: '95' gym26rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym26 Goes here' gym26rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym26 Goes here' gym26rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym26 Goes here' gym26rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym26 Goes here' gym26rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym26 Goes here' gym27: 'Bug' gym27colour: '&3' gym27badge: pixelmon:insect_badge gym27enabled: 'False' gym27lvlcap: '40' gym27cooldowntime: 60 gym27poke1: 'Raticate' gym27poke1lvl: '95' gym27poke2: 'Lickitung' gym27poke2lvl: '95' gym27poke3: 'Persian' gym27poke3lvl: '95' gym27poke4: 'Eevee' gym27poke4lvl: '95' gym27poke5: 'Tauros' gym27poke5lvl: '95' gym27poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym27poke6lvl: '95' gym27rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym27 Goes here' gym27rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym27 Goes here' gym27rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym27 Goes here' gym27rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym27 Goes here' gym27rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym27 Goes here' gym28: 'Normal' gym28colour: '&4' gym28badge: pixelmon:basic_badge gym28enabled: 'False' gym28lvlcap: '50' gym28cooldowntime: 60 gym28poke1: 'Raticate' gym28poke1lvl: '95' gym28poke2: 'Lickitung' gym28poke2lvl: '95' gym28poke3: 'Persian' gym28poke3lvl: '95' gym28poke4: 'Eevee' gym28poke4lvl: '95' gym28poke5: 'Tauros' gym28poke5lvl: '95' gym28poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym28poke6lvl: '95' gym28rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym28 Goes here' gym28rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym28 Goes here' gym28rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym28 Goes here' gym28rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym28 Goes here' gym28rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym28 Goes here' gym29: 'Ghost' gym29colour: '&5' gym29badge: pixelmon:relic_badge gym29enabled: 'False' gym29lvlcap: '60' gym29cooldowntime: 60 gym29poke1: 'Raticate' gym29poke1lvl: '95' gym29poke2: 'Lickitung' gym29poke2lvl: '95' gym29poke3: 'Persian' gym29poke3lvl: '95' gym29poke4: 'Eevee' gym29poke4lvl: '95' gym29poke5: 'Tauros' gym29poke5lvl: '95' gym29poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym29poke6lvl: '95' gym29rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym29 Goes here' gym29rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym29 Goes here' gym29rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym29 Goes here' gym29rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym29 Goes here' gym29rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym29 Goes here' gym30: 'Fighting' gym30colour: '&6' gym30badge: pixelmon:cobble_badge gym30enabled: 'False' gym30lvlcap: '70' gym30cooldowntime: 60 gym30poke1: 'Raticate' gym30poke1lvl: '95' gym30poke2: 'Lickitung' gym30poke2lvl: '95' gym30poke3: 'Persian' gym30poke3lvl: '95' gym30poke4: 'Eevee' gym30poke4lvl: '95' gym30poke5: 'Tauros' gym30poke5lvl: '95' gym30poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym30poke6lvl: '95' gym30rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym30 Goes here' gym30rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym30 Goes here' gym30rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym30 Goes here' gym30rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym30 Goes here' gym30rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym30 Goes here' gym31: 'Steel' gym31colour: '&7' gym31badge: pixelmon:mine_badge gym31enabled: 'False' gym31lvlcap: '80' gym31cooldowntime: 60 gym31poke1: 'Raticate' gym31poke1lvl: '95' gym31poke2: 'Lickitung' gym31poke2lvl: '95' gym31poke3: 'Persian' gym31poke3lvl: '95' gym31poke4: 'Eevee' gym31poke4lvl: '95' gym31poke5: 'Tauros' gym31poke5lvl: '95' gym31poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym31poke6lvl: '95' gym31rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym31 Goes here' gym31rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym31 Goes here' gym31rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym31 Goes here' gym31rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym31 Goes here' gym31rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym31 Goes here' gym32: 'Ice' gym32colour: '&8' gym32badge: pixelmon:icicle_badge gym32enabled: 'False' gym32lvlcap: '90' gym32cooldowntime: 60 gym32poke1: 'Raticate' gym32poke1lvl: '95' gym32poke2: 'Lickitung' gym32poke2lvl: '95' gym32poke3: 'Persian' gym32poke3lvl: '95' gym32poke4: 'Eevee' gym32poke4lvl: '95' gym32poke5: 'Tauros' gym32poke5lvl: '95' gym32poke6: 'Kangaskhan' gym32poke6lvl: '95' gym32rule1: 'Your First Rule for Gym32 Goes here' gym32rule2: 'Your Second Rule for Gym32 Goes here' gym32rule3: 'Your Third Rule for Gym32 Goes here' gym32rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for Gym32 Goes here' gym32rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for Gym32 Goes here' # ------------- Elite 4 Configuration ----------------- # Want to call the elite 4 something else? You can below e4: 'Elite 4' # Give your Elite 4 above and abbreviation (Slang) for the scoreboard. e4ab: 'E4' # Overall colour of the elite 4 (if all elite 4's are open) # Default is yellow. e4colour: '&e' # Do you want the e4 enabled at all? # Set to "Fale" if you do not want to enable the e4 on your sever. e4enabled: 'True' # Seperate e4 groups below to customise what type each e4 level is, along with rules. e41: 'Ice' e41colour: '&b' e41poke1: 'Raticate' e41poke1lvl: '95' e41poke2: 'Lickitung' e41poke2lvl: '95' e41poke3: 'Persian' e41poke3lvl: '95' e41poke4: 'Eevee' e41poke4lvl: '95' e41poke5: 'Tauros' e41poke5lvl: '95' e41poke6: 'Kangaskhan' e41poke6lvl: '95' e41rule1: 'Your First Rule for e4 1 Goes here' e41rule2: 'Your Second Rule for e4 1 Goes here' e41rule3: 'Your Third Rule for e4 1 Goes here' e41rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for e4 1 Goes here' e41rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for e4 1 Goes here' e42: 'Fighting' e42colour: '&4' e42poke1: 'Raticate' e42poke1lvl: '95' e42poke2: 'Lickitung' e42poke2lvl: '95' e42poke3: 'Persian' e42poke3lvl: '95' e42poke4: 'Eevee' e42poke4lvl: '95' e42poke5: 'Tauros' e42poke5lvl: '95' e42poke6: 'Kangaskhan' e42poke6lvl: '95' e42rule1: 'Your First Rule for e4 2 Goes here' e42rule2: 'Your Second Rule for e4 2 Goes here' e42rule3: 'Your Third Rule for e4 2 Goes here' e42rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for e4 2 Goes here' e42rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for e4 2 Goes here' e43: 'Ghost' e43colour: '&5' e43poke1: 'Raticate' e43poke1lvl: '95' e43poke2: 'Lickitung' e43poke2lvl: '95' e43poke3: 'Persian' e43poke3lvl: '95' e43poke4: 'Eevee' e43poke4lvl: '95' e43poke5: 'Tauros' e43poke5lvl: '95' e43poke6: 'Kangaskhan' e43poke6lvl: '95' e43rule1: 'Your First Rule for e4 3 Goes here' e43rule2: 'Your Second Rule for e4 3 Goes here' e43rule3: 'Your Third Rule for e4 3 Goes here' e43rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for e4 3 Goes here' e43rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for e4 3 Goes here' e44: 'Dragon' e44colour: '&1' e44poke1: 'Raticate' e44poke1lvl: '95' e44poke2: 'Lickitung' e44poke2lvl: '95' e44poke3: 'Persian' e44poke3lvl: '95' e44poke4: 'Eevee' e44poke4lvl: '95' e44poke5: 'Tauros' e44poke5lvl: '95' e44poke6: 'Kangaskhan' e44poke6lvl: '95' e44rule1: 'Your First Rule for e4 4 Goes here' e44rule2: 'Your Second Rule for e4 4 Goes here' e44rule3: 'Your Third Rule for e4 4 Goes here' e44rule4: 'Your Fourth Rule for e4 4 Goes here' e44rule5: 'Your Fifth Rule for e4 4 Goes here' # ------------- DO NOT TOUCH ----------------- e41stat: 'Closed' e42stat: 'Closed' e43stat: 'Closed' e44stat: 'Closed' gym1stat: 'Closed' gym2stat: 'Closed' gym3stat: 'Closed' gym4stat: 'Closed' gym5stat: 'Closed' gym6stat: 'Closed' gym7stat: 'Closed' gym8stat: 'Closed' gym9stat: 'Closed' gym10stat: 'Closed' gym11stat: 'Closed' gym12stat: 'Closed' gym13stat: 'Closed' gym14stat: 'Closed' gym15stat: 'Closed' gym16stat: 'Closed' gym17stat: 'Closed' gym18stat: 'Closed' gym19stat: 'Closed' gym20stat: 'Closed' gym21stat: 'Closed' gym22stat: 'Closed' gym23stat: 'Closed' gym24stat: 'Closed' gym25stat: 'Closed' gym26stat: 'Closed' gym27stat: 'Closed' gym28stat: 'Closed' gym29stat: 'Closed' gym30stat: 'Closed' gym31stat: 'Closed' gym32stat: 'Closed'